Wrong Last Digit
by L awesome 18
Summary: What happens when popular football captain Austin Moon was meant to call Dez to hangout, what happens when his thumb hovered over the wrong last digit and accidentally calls Ally.A shy geek girl he knows of but never talked too and always admired,Will Romance arise? (Of course it will it's an Auslly story) Please read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story don't worry I will get the sequel for The Girl And The Soul Catcher up as soon as I have ideas feel free to give me ideas anyway here's a new Story Enjoy and remember there's shoutouts in the chapters if you review**

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

Austins POV

ok it's official I'm bored so I'm gonna call Dez and see if he's in for a Hangout but before I do that let me introduce myself

Im Austin Moon captain of the football team every girl wants me every guy wants to be me and I'm rich but the problem is I'm not the stereotype people make me out to be.i don't take advantage of girls coz my parents didn't raise me to be like that but it gets on my nerves when girls constantly throw themselves at me but I don't say anything I have a butt load of friends but my one true best friend is Dez

so Dez may be a bit weird oh who am I kidding he is crazy but he has a soft heart and he is cool

Today I don't feel like hanging out with anyone else that isn't Dez

so I'm gonna call him

let me take out my phone and type out his number

097 564 1356 **(1)**

 **Ring Ring** on the third ring he picks up

"hey man Dez so I was wondering are you free to hangout now" there's a faint giggle and a girl voices comes on Huh weird

 **"I'm sorry this is not Dez you are speaking to Ally Dawson "**

huh that's explains the Girl voice wait Ally Dawson that names sound familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it she sounds like my age (17)

"Oh I'm sorry Ally about that"

 **"nah it's chilled so anyway are you talking about Dez Wade?"**

 **"** yes I am,why,do you know him"

" **umm yeah I do he's in my English class,I'm sorry this is bothering me,who am I speaking too?"**

she asks oh ya I now remember she's my that cute shy geek girl in my classes that sits in the back corner with her curly Latino friend although she's a geek she doesn't dress like one.i always admired her just never really had the courage to talk to her which is weird coz Austin Moon has the confidence and courage and talk to anyone

wow I forgot to tell her my name

"umm it's-it's Austin Moon " I say nervously , why am I so nervous all of a sudden

i hear a giggle on the the other side of the line and let me tell you it's most beautiful sound I ever heard I can put it on repeat and never get board

 **"are you sure coz you don't sound sure"** she says with a slight giggle at the end and I let out a chuckle

"um yeah I'm sure " I say ,but really am I sure, why am I forgetting something simple as my name

 **"oh okay then"** she says

i got now it

i have a chance to get to know the giggling brunette

"so Ally since I dialed the wrong number and I'm too tired to go and talk again and if your not busy now would you like to hang out"

theres a silence and I'm starting to regret asking but then she makes that regret go away in a instant with just a few words

 **"Umm yeah I'm not busy doing anything yeah I'd like to hangout-wait are you asking me are you sure you meant to say hangout with me?"**

She asks which makes my heart pang and she's starting to think I wasn't meant to ask her that

"no no no I'm asking you to hangout with me. Say,(I glance down at my watch to see 10:36am)11 at Minnie's"

 **"Ummm yeah ok sure I'll see you then"**

 **"** Okay see ya later Ally" and with that I hang up

I look down at my phone to see I typed the six instead of the five on the last digit

i save her in my contacts as Ally Dawson

I'm suddenly so excited for this da-I mean hang out yeah I definitely mean hang out

* * *

 ** _(1) this is a fake number please don't phone it coz it might be a stranger or even worse a MURDERER Lol_**

 ** _and the next chapter will be in Ally's POV maybe half way I will change I don't know it depends oh don't worry there will be Cassidy and Dallas drama and all that stuff_**

 ** _well I hope you guys will enjoy this story I'm thinking around fifteen chapters oh and guys please give me ideas on this story anything give me options ,tell me what you want too see ,what would be better ,add characters ,give more drama_**

 ** _Again please give me ideas for this story_**

 ** _and the soul catchers sequel_**

And please don't forget to review

and remember shout outs in chapters if you review and give me ideas

thank you

peace out;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Shout out to agator012 Thank you for reviewing and Cdgrinnell and skittles1011 for following my story i hope I can get more views for the next chapter and remember to throw ideas at me and telll me what you want**

 **oh and please read my other stories and review them**

 **and if you guys want to write a story with me PM me please**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Allys POV

Oh gosh oh gosh oh my frigging GOSH Austin freaking Moon talked to me and asked me to hangout aaah I'm so stoked oh shit nooooo

hold up sorry for my rudeness let me introduce myself

Im Ally Dawson and I'm 17 years old I go to Marino High school I'm your average girl I get A's I dress decent I'm not popular but I'm not a geek well some of the dimwit popular that hate me classify as a geek which are Kira Starr, Brooke Daniels, Tilly Thompson ,Brittany Lowrell and Cassidy Mendal

Kira Starr is that stereotype Mean rich girl and she's dating Trent Jackson Captain of the Basketball Team she hates me

Brooke Daniels is the girl that 'worships' Kira and she has this Major and I mean Major crush on Austin Moon and she hates me because of Kira

Tilly Thompson is the girl with Revenge she doesn't hate me though In fact she loves me like a friend but we keep our friendship on the low because I told her I didn't want to take away her Popularity but she doesn't try to act mean to me she defends me a little when Kira calls me out and she is dating my friend Ethan Groves

Brittany Lowrell is in the middle she doesn't necessarily hate me or like me either she's the type where she interacts with someone then decides if she likes them or hates them and she's dating Liam Lorenzo

and last but not least Cassidy Mendal she doesn't hate me she always stands up for me we are friends we hang out a lot we know a lot about each other she wanted to leave the populars for me but I told her no and she likes this guy Dallas Centio he also plays football he's one of Austins friends Dallas and I are not necessarily friends but we talk a bit because we have English together and we sit next to each other

Lets get onto the Popular Guys

well of course there's Austin Moon,Dez Wade,Dallas Centio,Trent Jackson,Ethan Groves and Liam Lorenzo

well Austin Moon I've never really talked to him but the occasional Excuse me's he's the Captain of the football team and he's not the stereotype jock you see in movies he's also quite smart he's in all the same classes he's not the mean type he is really sweet

Dez Wade doesn't play sport but he is Austin Moons best friend since kindergarten Dez is weird I don't think I need to elaborate on that but he is sweet. Dez is also in my English class he sits on the other side of me

Dallas Centio is in the football team he's in a few of my classes But we don't sit next to each other except English there's not much to say about him he isn't mean

Trent Jackson is the captain of the basketball team who is also friends with Austin since 7th grade Trent also isn't mean in fact he hates bullying but he doesn't know about Kira's actions

Ethan Groves also plays Basketball and he is very good at it and he's dating Tilly ,Ethan I is my friend since from 9th grade and I introduced those two and they hit it off

Liam Lorenzo plays football and is dating Brittany Lowell theres not much to know about him his just a normal guy

even though I'm friends with a few of the guys they never really mentioned me to they other friends (like Austin)

and my Best friend is Trish De la rosa since kindergarten that fiesty Latino has a mouth and attitude but I love her my other friends are Cassidy,Tilly of course then there's

Alice- red hair green eyes freckles on her nose and she's pretty and smart we met in 3rd grade

then there's Hayley- blonde,brown eyes ,smart and pretty we met in 2nd grade

so it's the 4 of us that hang out sometimes Cassidy hangs with us at school but hangs out with us after school ,Tilly hangs with us after school

Alice has a boyfriend Damion Renells

Damion Rennels has Dark brown hair with blueish green eyes and he's about 5,9 feet tall

and that leads us till now

oh my gosh Austin Moon mistakenly phoned me and asked me to hangout oh god what do I do. I may have a tiny crush on him nothing big well you can't blame me his freaking hot

oh god I have to call the girls and ask them for advice

* * *

 **Okay guys so I'm stopping there I will try and write longer chapters so this chapter is about knowing all the people I know they are out of character but that doesn't matter I also added a few new people I hope you will like them**

 **i know I said Cassidy and Dallas drama but I really like them and I hate the character Kira and Brooke so their will be a lot of Drama when Austin and ally get together that won't be for a few more chapters like 3 I think it depends on the way I write there will be a new character (hint a boy) that will make Austin a bit jealous and ally will think it's hot when Austin is jealous well that's a sneak peak**

 **so guys please read my other stories and review them I love reading your guys reviews**

 **ANd please give me ideas and stuff PM if you want to I'm open for suggestions and I will give you credit for your ideas**

 **oh and if you have WhatsApp PM if you wanna chat coz I get bored and I love chatting**

 **i love making new friends so if you wanna chat PM if you have Whatsapp**

 **oh and if you want to write a co-written story with me PM me**

 **and please review remember shout outs to people that review in chapters**

 **please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Wrong Last Digit

(Austins POV)

So I'm down here at Mini's waiting for Ally to come when I see Brooke Daniels, oh god help me,let me just say that Brooke is obsessed with me and it's absolutely annoying, she spots me sitting at my table, oh no she she starts walking over here

"Hey Austin " she says with a sickening smile, well at least she doesn't say Austie or Aussy

Otherwise I would of puked

"Hey Brooke" I say with a small wave

"What are you doing her alone ?" She asks

"I'm waiting for a girl " I say cheekily, at this she starts to go mad but tries and hides it ,well it ain't working Brooke

"Oh a girl ,who might this girl be?"she says through gritted teeth

"Ally" I state simply with a smile

She's confused at first then she frowns

"Ally Dawson?" She asks

"Yes" I say with a smile

She turn from angry to furious in a split second

"Why are you waiting for that geek when you could be waiting for this precious piece of gold" she states angrily pointing at her self for the last part

Now that made me furious

"Listen Brooke, Ally is not a geek she's beautiful and smart so I'd appreciate if your precious piece of gold ass would go and work its shine on someone else who actually cares"

She got so angry she stomped her foot and walked away she turned around quickly and screamed "you will be mine Austin and you know you Love me" and with that she left

Out of nowhere I hear a 'wow' from behind me i spin around to come face to face with the one and only Ally Dawson

"Ally!" I shout a bit to much at surprise which caused a few odd looks

"Austin!" She shout but not too high to get peoples attention

And she giggles

And it's the most amazing thing i have ever heard in my 17 years of Living

I smile at her and wave her over to come and sit with me she does

I start of "soooo" she starts of with "soooo"

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" I ask curiously

"Why are you waiting for that geek...and so on" she puts her bottom lip between her her teeth

(Austins mind)

And I have sudden urge to have that lip between mine

Woah where did that come from

Oh I know you are attracted to her

Well of course I am she's undeniably beautiful ,but I need to know her personality to see if I 'like' her

Oh okay

And I just had a mental conversation with my self

all of a sudden there's a hand waving in front of me and my name being repeated by Ally

I snap out of my trance

"Wha-what?" I stutter

"You kinda zoned out on me for about 2 minutes " she says

"Oh I'm sorry so um you wanna play 20 questions?" I ask hopefully getting a chance to get to know the beautiful brunette

"Oh yeah sure so what do you wanna know about me?" She asks sitting up in her chair

I sit up as well

"We'll start of with simple questions " she nods her head

"Question 1, favorite color?" I ask

"Red, you?" She asks

"Yellow "

Now it's her turn to ask

"Your Birthday ?" She asks

"29th October, you?" I ask

"29th November " she says

"No way! I'm exactly a month older that you" I exclaim

She giggles

"So you are" she says and continues to giggle putting her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles

I chuckle at that

 ** _3 hours Later_**

So it's been three hours since I was with Ally I learnt a lot about her and I think we asked more than 20 questions but who cares and it was really nice she had a beautiful personality just like her beautiful face 'oh wow really Austin'

We didn't have much in common except for music which we bonded over and she writes songs how cool can she get ,we have a few other things in common too but she is the opposite of me shy, smart and a lot of other things but that's what makes us better together and I really wanna be with her and I know she's the one

I know you think I'm crazy after spending three hours with a person thinking she's the one but I know she is whenever we accidentally touched sparks shoot through me and my heart speeds" up

"So Ally I had a wonderful time with you" i say which causes her to blush

"I did too" she says softly

I smile

"We should do this again " I say as we both stand up

"We should " she says

"Maybe it will be more romantic next time" I mutter under my breath loud enough for her to hear me and I know she heard me

when I see the blush across her cheeks redden

"Maybe" she says with a smile

"I'm glad I dialed the wrong number" I say and she smiles

I smile too I go to stand in front of her she looks up at me

"See ya tomorrow Ally" she nods

All of a sudden I just hug her she's shocked at first but she hugs back after a while

I pull back my hands still on her waist her hands moved from my neck and are now on top of my arms we look at each other and smile

We remove our hands

I lean Down and give her a kiss on her cheek her face instantly heats up and I think she's turning purple

I chuckle and her face just goes to a Light red

"Bye Ally" I say

"Bye Austin " she says

We both turn around and start walking i stop walking and look over my shoulder she does as well and I send her a wink and a smirk

Her face heats up and she smiles and does a wave with her hand

I wave my hand as well and we both walk off

 ** _5 minutes Later_**

I arrive home and I see my mom in the kitchen

"Hey sweetie where were you" she asks while putting the lasagne in the oven

"Mom I met a girl" she turn around and smiled)

"Oh really " she grins

I nod

"Well you have to tell me everything" I grin and sit down at the counter and she too as well

And I tell her everything from dialing the wrong number to saying goodbye

"We'll this Ally girl sure does have a beautiful personality" my mom says with a warm smile

I nod agreeing

"Don't worry mom you'll meet her soon and I'll make sure of that"

I say

We both laugh

The oven beeps signaling that the lasagne is ready

"Go call your father and tell him dinners ready"

I nod my head as I'm walking up the stairs to my fathers office

I can tell my life is gonna get a whole lot better

I smile at the thought

 **A/N so that's another chapter. I'm sorry I made you guys wait long.**

 **But I want to thank all of you that reviewed, I'm sorry for my grammatical mistakes and I'm sorry I confused between details and the actual thoughts but I went over this chapter like a million times for mistakes hopefully I don't have and I know I asked you guys if I should delete and rewrite this story but a guest (I wish you could leave name or nickname so I could put in down here) said that I should just carry on so I am but I think I'll just edit the last chapters**

 **Please Drop a review and tell me what you think?**

 **Or you could say GOLD if you liked it so far, WRONG NUMBER for improvement or BROOKE if you didn't like it and please could you leave a reason for it so I know how to improve.**

 **Or you could do both which will make me really happy and probably update sooner :)**

 **Just a weird comment (I'm listening to Chasing the Beat Of My Heart by Ross Lynch ,aaaah I love him so much)**

 **Anyways Ross and his girlfriend Courtney broke up and I'm happy, don't get me wrong it's not that I don't like Courtney I just really Love Ross and Laura Marano together, they're so adorable (Did you know Raura is one of the most shipped Disney couple now) I just really want and Ross and Laura together it's makes me want to scream!**

 **Please check out my other stories and drop a review there too.**

 **Well**

 **See ya Later !**


	4. Chapter 4

Wrong Last Digit (4)

 **Shoutout to Amanda**

 **Aaaaaaah your lucky to be in the same country as R5,I live in South Africa so nothing that exciting :(**

 **Do you have account? If so you should PM me so we can fan girl over Raura ! If not then you should get one! We could be friends and it made me so happy reading your review,I'm glad you liked it so far. You made my day.**

 **Shoutout to RavenGranger11**

 **yes I do remember you from The Girl and The Soul Catcher :)**

 **Your review was sweet It made me happy that you liked my story and you said you were really excited for a sequel I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm still stuck on the sequel I just can't seem to get any ideas.I have so many stories going on for me, some I haven't even posted. All these ideas just come for a new story or one-shot and I immediately start with it and I just can't seem to finish the others but somehow I find time to complete them and The Girl And The Soul Catcher I can't get any ideas. Do you mind giving suggestions, like, what you want to happen next? Credit will go to you for any ideas. Friend :)**

 **On with the chapter**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ally's POV**

So after that da-I mean hangout with Austin I called an EMERGENCY BFF MEETING everyone came under 30 minutes ,wow, that was fast. I guess news travels fast with this gang.

First comes

Cassidy

Tilly

Trish

Alice

and then Hayley

We all go up to my room they all sit on their bean bags (we all have our favorite color bean bags in all the girls houses)(kinda of our thing)

Cassidy sits on her Dark blue BB

Tilly sits on her her orange BB

Trish sits on her Purple BB

Alice sits on her Maroon BB

Hayley sits on her Pink BB

And I sit on my Red one

All of our rooms are huge so in the corner our bean bags are spread out in a circle with a coffee Table in the Middle (A/N all the girls are rich, especially Ally)

"So Ally how was your date?" Cassidy asks with a teasing tone

I blush "it wasn't a date Cas"

"So he didn't flirt with you?" Trish asks with a teasing tone as well and as I stay silent they all give each other the knowing look with smiles plastered all over their faces

"Ally's got a boyfriend,Ally's got a boyfriend !" Alice starts singing while everyone starts to clap to the beat of the song and starts singing as well I blush so hard I think scientists found a new color

"Guys I don't have a boyfriend " I say and everyone stops and looks at me with a smile

"You will Ally" Hayley says

"Ally, Austin is very sweet trust me and he doesn't ask people to 'hang out' with him especially girls " Tilly says with air quotes around Hang Out

"Yeah Ally Tilly's right he doesn't just ask people he doesn't know to hang out I think he digs you" Cassidy says "Maybe but I don't know" I say

"Ally" Tilly starts with a serious tone "if he asked you out what would you say" she asks

But that is a good question what would I say he is undeniably handsome for sure but I don't wanna get hurt like how I did before

"Ally" Cassidy says "Austin is not like uh erm...him. Trust me I know Austin" I nod my head

"Alls" Hayley get up and sit in front of me on her knees and grabs both my hands gently staring me in my eyes

"Not every guy is like him, you know that quote 'it takes one man to show you not all men are the same' you can't keep your heart locked up forever don't you wanna have children and grow old with the man of your dreams?" I nod my head with a few tears ,she continues "so you have to unlock your heart in order to do that, will you get hurt along the way?,of course you will but that's part of the experience of life but you might realize that this person doesn't need to be in your life you will understand who are your real friends the same goes for dating if you get hurt and you break up with that person you will realize he's not the ONE and you would be a step closer to the ONE something like your a heart break away" she finishes off she pulls her hands out of mine

I wipe my tears and I think about what she said 'You're a heart break away'

"Hayley you are right " she smiles at me and gets back up to sit on her Bean bag "I can't keep being a scared whimp afraid of being hurt I need to learn how to live my life I need to party and stuff and not be named as the geek right?!" I ask my friends and they nod their heads " I need to step up my dress code instead of those flowery skirts and tops ,even though people know that's not geek clothes because that is decent dress code I need to top it up,I need to start wearing make up,I need to stop putting my hair in ponytails, I need to let my hair down" they all nod their heads eagerly

"Well Ally when are you gonna start?" Trish asks "Today" I say

Alice stands up "well Ally i can't wait to see you tomorrow the new you but I gotta go I have a date with Damion" I nod my head in understanding "thanks Alice I know you won't be disappointed in me, have fun on your date and tell Dames I said hi " she smiles "I know you won't oh and I will bye Alls , bye guys" she says as she gives all of us a hug and leaves but comes right back in "no sleepover?" She asks

We all nod our head no because of some situations

She smiles and then leaves

I turn to look at the remainder of them "you guys can go if you want to" they all stand up "okay Alls we will all go now and you can start with your transformation" Tilly says and we all hug and they leave

Okay now it's time for my Transformation

To The Mall

 **A/N so that's another chapter sorry if I made mistakes I'm only human**

 **So I have a little game for you**

 **If you review and tell me what you think Ally is gonna look like in the next chapter (and if your right or the closest) I'll add you in a scene as a guest star in the next chapter and don't forget to leave your name for your character** ** _I'll give you a hint she's not wearing a dress_**

 **Please Drop a review and tell me what you think?**

 **Or you could say Transformation if you liked it so far, Hang Out for improvement or Emergency if you didn't like it and please could you leave a reason for it so I know how to improve.**

 **Or you could do both which will make me really happy and probably update sooner :)**

 **Just a weird comment (I'm listening to Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa -Scared to be lonely, highly recommend that you listen to it)**

 **So please Drop a review tell what you think**

 **If you have any questions just leave them in a Review**

 **Don't forget about the game**

 **Well**

 **Se ya Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wrong Last Digit (5)

Austins POV

I'm at school now and I'm at my locker with my friends talking when Dallas says

"Yo guys who's that?" We all turn our attention to a girl that walked into school she was wearing, Black leather skinny jeans that showed of her nice ass and curves and a white tank top and a black leather jacket with black converse takkies with white beads on the tip, her hair was down and curled she had blonde tips and she walked gracefully as I look closer to her face I realized it was Ally ,wait! That's my Ally oh my wow she looks so gorgeous not that she wasn't before as she walked pass a few boys started whistling and I got really angry, she walked to her locker where all her friends were standing with their mouth hanging open hitting the floor well you can't blame them. I think Cassidy is turning lesbian (not literally though)

Ally's POV

As I walk into school all eyes are on me but I only notice Austin staring at me so is his group.I try my best to try and look at him without him noticing which is hard because his staring at me, I smile at that.I know he knows it's me. As I walk towards my locker boys start howling and whistling and I see Austin turns angry my smile widens at this. I go to my locker and see my friends all staring at me like they just saw a ghost

"Hey guys" I greet "Ally" everyone says "You look fricken Hot Ally! Not that you weren't before, you get what I mean" Alice say "yeah thanks" I say

"Ally you look so hot " Cassidy says "thanks Cass" and everyone else starts complimenting me

"Ally I think you have Austins attention " I take out my phone and look on the reflection and I see Austin staring at me "not only Austin " Trish says and we all look around and fair enough all the boys are staring at me. I think Jonathan broke up with his girlfriend now

"Well you definitely caught Kira's ,Brooke's and Britney's " Hayley said

I turn around and see Kira and Brooke, Britney walking towards me

"Well look at what we have here" Kira says rather loudly to get everyone's attention which she did

"What do we have here Kira?" Brooke asks

wow this girl can be really dumb

Kira and Britney look at her like she's and idiot which she is

"Ally Dawson! where did you buy those clothes at the slut store?!" Kira says as everyone oohs

"No but that's where I know you bought yours" I say and cue the oohs but a bit louder this time clearly she wasn't expecting that neither did anyone else but the look on her face was priceless

She clearly doesn't know what to say so all she say is a

"no I don't "

"Oh I'm sorry Kira I forgot it was the whore store!" Everyone doubled over from laughing at Kira and the oohs keep getting louder like they are back up singers at a huge concert with no

microphones. 

"Cassidy ,Tilly lets go" Kira says

"No!" Tilly say

"Excuse me!?"Kira says bitterly

"She said no" Cassidy says

"I'm tired of being your toy in your playroom and I'm tired of how you treat everyone and especially Ally, I choose Ally over your stupid popularity shit!"Tilly says

"Me too"Cassidy says

She gets furious "I will get my revenge on you" she points at me

I cross my arms over my chest and give her a hard look and smirk "Looking forward to it Kira"

"You will see Ally" she say and stomps off with Brooke following her

"Yeah good luck with that" I call after her she screams and runs off

"You look great Ally" Britney says with a smile

"Thanks Britney" I say with a smile

"Britney!"Kira screams

"Bye Ally I got to go, bye guys" she says to me and my friends and she walks off

Riley the girl in my Biology class walks up to me "Hey Ally" she say, we are friends

"Hey Ry, what's up?" I ask

"Nothing much I just stopped by to say you look gorgeous not that you weren't before " she says

"Thanks Ry" I smile, she smiles back and goes her own way

I turn back to my friends and they all look at me in awe

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do that for me" I say to Cassidy and Tilly

"No problem we'd choose you over anything"Cassidy says and I smile at them

"Woah Ally where did that come from?!" Tilly asks amazed

"I don't know really I was mostly angry about her stomping all over me and I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine " I say as I shrug my shoulders

"Well girl keep it up oh and if she does get revenge on you, you got me on speed dial" Tilly says

As the bell rings we all say bye and head to our classes in my first period I don't have any of them

I go to homeroom and sit in the back my usual place

I look at my right and I see someone sit down next to me

We look at each other

And i say

 **A/N sorry for the cliffhanger**

 **Shout to Royal Ditsy now known as Riley, Most people PM me for the game but you are the closest so I hope you like you part in here**

 **Well please review and tell me what you think?**

 **And check out my new story called Hidden Girlfriend**

 **Summary:** Austin Moon the international rockstar heads backs to Miami for a 'Taste of normal teenage life',Well that's what the tabloids say...So what's the real reason Austin heads backs? (Title gives it away) please read it

Drop a review please

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6

Wrong Last Digit (6)

Ally's POV

"Hey Dallas " I say (haha you weren't expecting that)

"Hey Ally how are you" Dallas says

"I'm good ,you?" I ask

"I'm good, so nice outfit"he says

"Thanks "

"So who you trying to impress?" He asks

And just as he says that Austin freaking Moon walks in he looks all around the class and spots me he smiles at me and looks at Dallas he eyes Dallas they looking at each other and are having a silent conversation after they done

Austin goes to sit somewhere in the middle of the class

Dallas turns to me

"So you trying to impress Moon?" He says and I almost choked if I was drinking something it would of been all over Dallas by now

"Whaaaaaaat " I say as my voice goes high pitched

"Don't worry I know all about your date" he says and shocks me

"What how'd you know about that"I ask

"Moon" he states simply

I look at Austin but his not looking here

And then I look at Dallas

"So Austin talks about me" I say with a smirk

"Yeah he couldn't stop going on about you and this morning when he was a blabbering machine and I know Austin for a long time he doesn't go on and on about a girl it's normally a 'yeah it was good the date ' but now he couldn't stop his mouth and this means he really likes you and I mean really ,his a good guy Ally, he won't hurt you Ally" he says and I blush

"But it wasn't a date it was a hang out!" I say

"Oh ya I know but he kept going on and say he wished it was a date and said something about asking you out later" as soon as that came out his mouth his hand flew to his mouth because he wasn't supposed to say that

I blush "so he is gonna ask me out"

Now it's his turn to say "whaaaaaaat"

"Don't worry I won't say anything " I say

"Oh thank you ally " he says and puts his hand on his chest and does a dramatic sigh

I laugh at him

Now it my turn to ask him something and I smirk

" so when you asking Cassidy out?!" I say with my smirk

That totally caught him of guard

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat" he say a bit to loudly which causes the class to look at him

Mrs Hennagan our Homeroom teacher say

"Mr Centio could you please keep it down" she says and looks down and continues reading her book

I didn't know she was here oops!

The class continues with what they doing and Austin lifts an eyebrow at Dallas and Dallas shrinks in his seat and Austins eyes linger on me and I raise my eyebrow at him and he quickly looks forward

Dallas turns to me

"So Dallas?!" I smile

"Does she like me back "Dallas asks me

"Yeah she does "I say

He beams at this

"Really?" He asks

"Really!" I say

"Awesome I'm gonna ask her out after school" he says

I smile and then the bell rings

I get up and go to my lockers we have ten minutes before first period starts I gather my books meet the girls coz we all have the same class now

Class was same as all the other days except Austin kept staring at me it was so cute

The bell rings for Lunch

Lunch is an hour

As I finished putting my books in my locker

I told the girls earlier I'll meet them in the cafeteria

The halls are cleared except for a few people and some people making out

As I walk down the hall I get the whistling

As I turn the corner I'm pulled into the Janitors Closet

The Janitors closet is quite big

The person that pulled me in here

On's the light and I come face to face with the

one and only

Austin Moon

 **A/N next chapter will be quite interesting, if we reach 15 reviews I'll post the next chapter only if we reach 15 reviews, check out my other story it's called**

 **Hidden Girlfriend**

 **Summary:** Austin Moon the international rockstar heads backs to Miami for a 'Taste of normal teenage life',Well that's what the tabloids say...So what's the real reason Austin heads backs? (Title gives it away) please read it

See ya later!


	7. Chapter 7

Wrong Last Digit (7)

 _Previously on Wrong Last Digit_

 _As I turn the corner I'm pulled into the Janitors Closet_

 _The Janitors closet is quite big_

 _The person that pulled me in here_

 _On's the light and I come face to face with the_

 _one and only_

 _Austin Moon_

Ally's POV

"What do you think your wearing " Austin asks me

I smirk with my new grown confidence

"Clothes what else" I say

He smirks and puts his hands on my bare waist and I shiver and he pulls me so that we're so close against each other you can't fit a piece of paper through

I smirk and put my arms around his neck

"Who are you trying to impress" he asks as he stares at me

He knows the answer but I'm gonna mess around with him

"This guy" I say

"mmmmh describe this guy" he says as his has hands go up and down my waist leaving goosebumps

"Well he is tall has blonde hair ,brown eyes and is very Handsome he has a great personality "

I say as he smirks

" well then too bad you stuck with me" he says and he kisses me

I'm shocked at first but then start kissing back

He smiles into the kiss

He swipes his tounge over my bottom lip begging for entrance and I gladly granted it my hands are traveling up and down his abs and chest ,while he is exploring my sides

He disconnects his lips from mine and starts sucking, nipping and kissing my neck and I moan letting him know how he makes me feel

All of a sudden he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pushes me up against the wall as he connects his lips with mine and fighting for dominance with our tounges my hands go in his blonde silky hair it's so soft as I roam my hands through his hair he moans and before we know it we're moaning each other's name after our 10 minute make out session

He slowly pulls away and leans his head against my forehead

We both are breathing hard

I can feel his hot breath on my face and I feel so tingly inside

And I feel so warm and secure in his arms

That was amazing

Austins POV

That was so freaking amazing my stomach is twisting inside in a good way

She fit so perfectly in my arms like she's meant to be there and I'm starting to think that she does I feel the need to protect her

Ally is just amazing

"Ally " I breathed out huskily

Which causes her to shiver

I smile because I have such an affect on her

"Hmm yeah Austin " her voice was low and it sounded so sexy

"I wanna take you out on a date,what do you say? " I ask her hopefully

After what seems forever but in reality it was 24 seconds

"I'd love to Austin"

I smile and kiss her

"Awesome I'll pick you up at 7 tonight?"

She nods

After that I set her on the floor

We fix ourselves and each other and we leave the closet together

We walk into the cafeteria we have 35 minutes left

And everyone stops what they doing and stares at us

I can sense that Ally is nervous so I put my arm over her shoulders and pull her towards me she wraps one arm around my waist and she looks up and smiles at me I smile down at her

Everyone one is gasping and whispering and the girls are glaring at Ally it's so silent in the cafeteria we walk over to Ally's friends table but we're a good few feet away from the Table

When suddenly Brooke is in front of us

Oh god

Ally's POV

We were so close to my friends table when suddenly Brooke is in front of us

"What the hell Austin what are you doing with her" Brooke yells at Austin

Austin doesn't flinch and everyone is staring at us

"Oh Brooke you wanna know what I'm doing with her" Austin says

Brooke takes a piece of her hair and twirls it and smiles

"Awe Austin you wanna make me jealous " Brooke says

"No Brooke let me tell introduce you to her and everyone else" he says as he looks around at everyone

"This is Ally Dawson she's cool,funny,beautiful and she has a great personality and I have the honor of taking her out on a date" Austin says

And everyone gasps and whispers starts

"Wooh yeah Austin!" Someone shouts

"Yeah go Austin " and someone else shouts then there's clapping, shouting and whooping

And Brooke looks so mad

"Ugh Austin why are you so Blind why can't you see you belong with me!" Brooke scream

Everyone stops what they doing

Again Austin doesn't flinch

"Why are you so Blind that you can't see I don't belong with you and that I don't like you" Austin says rather calmly

"Urhhhhhhhhh" Brooke screams and stomps off

And Austin looks at the everyone

"Don't you all have lives" Austins tells them and they all continued what they were doing before we came

Ally's POV

After Austin told Brooke and everyone else about who am I you know that stuff -which was really sweet of him he led me to my friends table and he went to his friends and here I am with all my girlies getting bombarded with questions

"What happened?!"

"Ally what the hell was that!"

"Ally that was freaking Austin Moon star quarterback for the football team!"

"Ally you got a date!"

"Were all so going shopping for this!"

That last one was Trish

"Woah woah woah guys your giving me a headache and one question at a time please "

"sorry Alls" they all chorus

"It's cool" I say

"So ..."Hayley starts off

"Ummm...I..I got a date with Austin Moon" I say with a small smile leaving out the part where we made out purposely

And then everyone starts freaking out

"We're going shopping!"they all shout

...My girls for you...

After school

"How's this dress Ally?" Alice asks

We all look at the red dress in Alice's arms

"Isn't that a bit cliche!?" I ask

They all nod

"And besides I don't think I want to wear a dress if I don't even know where we going"I say

"And besides we all know Ally doesn't like wearing dresses on the first few dates" Cassidy say as she picks up a gold tank top

"Aaaaw Cassidy that's so pretty you should wear it on your date with Dallas"I say

Cassidy blushes hard

"How did you know about that" she says quietly

Everyone turns their attention on Cassidy

"I had a conversation with Dallas in home room" I say

All the girls ooh

"So Cas what's this I hear about a date hmmm" Tilly says

Cassidy smiles and blushes

"Dallas asked me out earlier " she responds

We all awe and give her a hug

"Well why didn't you tell us earlier or like immediately after" Alice asks

She blushes deeper

"Well Ally got asked out on a date by Austin Moon and she hasn't been on a date a bit over a year and well I don't want to take away the Attention she needs before she panics about the date and well my date is only on Thursday" she says

"Cas that's sweet really but you should of told us sooner and I don't think I'll panic" I say sincerely

"I'm sorry guys so now you know and let's focus on Ally's date because hers is tonight". She says

We all roll our eyes playfully at her

And we all just burst out laughing for no reason

Well I guess that's how we are

 **A/N so that's another chapter hoped you liked it**

 **if we get more than 25 reviews you'll get the next chapter**

 **see ya Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wrong Last Digit (8)**

Ally's POV

After we got my outfit and as soon as we got home the girls pushed me into the shower.

I cleaned myself and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo

I turned the shower off and wiped my self and put on my robe and I walked out the bathroom

All the girls were waiting for me

Trish and Alice was ready with the make up

Cassidy was ready with the hair products

Tilly and Hayley were ready with accessories and clothing

These girls, these are the girls I love to bits

I looked at the clock to see it was 4:57pm and the date is at 7:00

Cassidy pulls me into the chair

All of them get to work, Trish starts attacking me with eyeliner ,Cassidy starts curling my hair to perfection And I'm being stuffed into my outfit

I feel like a Barbie doll that is being played with

After they're done I was aloud to look into the mirror

And wow not only did I feel like a Barbie doll I looked like one

I wore a silver flowy silk skirt that stopped above my knees

I wore a tight but stretchable black long sleeve top that was tucked into my skirt and on the collars it had silver triangular metal on the edge and I had silver glittery belt

I had black pantyhose on and black wedges that only showed the top of my foot but that was covered with the black pantyhose and the wedges had that thing where it raps around your ankle and it had bow on it (A/N sorry I don't know what you call them, buckle perhaps?)

My hair was curled to perfection and my bangs were clipped back with a black bow clip similar to the ones on my wedges, I had on a silver heart necklace, I had a silver bracelet on

My makeup was perfect

My eyeshadow was black but faded into a silver that was kind of glitterish

And at the tip of my eyelid I had a line of silver liquid eyeliner that also had glitter

My eyeliner was dark and and the mascara on my eyes showed the full length of my eyelashes which were quite long before and now longer. I had a bit of blush barely noticeable. My lipstick was this dark pink that complemented my skin tone well. I had no foundation on because apparently my skin is flawless and it looks porcelain, well that's what I've been told

And overall I looked beautiful

"Guys this is amazing thank you so much I don't know how to repay you" I say astonished

"Ally you stupid we would do this even if you didn't have a date we love you " Hayley says I look at them and they all nod their heads I just smile

I look at the time and it's 6:51 pm, Austin will be here soon

"Austin will be here soon " I speak my thoughts

They all sit in their bean bags and I sit too

"Well Ally aren't you excited, your going on a date with Austin Moon?" Tilly says

"Yeah I guess...oh who am I kidding I'm esthetic" I say

They all smile getting comfortable

"So we having a sleepover ?" I ask reason being when ever one of has a date we all stay at said persons house to discuss what happened and just generally hang out and have pillow fights and stuff

"I'm in" Cassidy says

"Same here" Hayley agrees

"Same" Tilly, Trish and Alice say in unison

I smile at them and then the door bell rings

"He's here" They all shout and jump up and scramble to get to the door first,to give him the 'talk' I run after them but it's too late they already opened the door and have him seated on the couch all the girls surrounding him. I walk down the stairs

"-better not hurt our girl or we will hunt you down and kill you, Kapeesh?" I hear Tilly say

And I looked over at Austin he looks terrified and he just nods his head quickly

"Good" they all say and cross they arms

I roll my eyes at them and then Austin gets up and looks in my direction and he does double take

And he smiles really big as soon as I reach the last step while he walks over

"A-Al-Ally you lo-look so beautiful" he stutters

He looks down and I hear him mutter 'stupid stutter' I smiled he looks back up and he clears his throat and takes a deep breath and breathes out

"Sorry that came out wrong what I meant to say is you don't look beautiful because you are beautiful"

I blush hard he's so sweet

"Well thank you Austin that was so sweet and you freshened up well" I say while I shamelessly check him out in a white T-Shirt with a red leather jacket, black ripped jeans and red sneakers

He smirks and takes my hand ignoring the sparks and kisses it ,now ignoring the fireworks, and says "only for you"

I grin

And his smirk turns into a lopsided smile

I hear aaaaws and I turn around to look at the girls and I narrow my eyes at them, they just smile and make shooing motions

"Ready to go?" Austin asks

I smile and Trish hands me my silver glitter clutch containing my phone and lipstick

"Yeah let's go" I say

We start walking out the house hand in hand, my hands feel so tingly yet I feel so safe

All the girls are at the door and I look at them and they all do a thumbs up

I turn around and they close the door

Austin leads me over to his yellow mustang

He opens the door for me 'such a gentleman' I think

I look up at him and smile, he smiles back and closes the door and walks over to the others side and gets in. He starts the car and pulls out of the driveway and once we're on the road I ask

"So... why a yellow mustang?" I ask

He looks in my direction then looks back the road

"Why a red viper?" He asks referring to my car, I don't know why I blush but I do

Then I remember our first conversation while playing 20 questions

"Oh sorry it's your favorite colour" I say

"And red is yours" I smile because he remembered the tiniest detail

Maybe not all men are the same

 **A/N so that's another chapter. Next chapter will be the date.**

 **So I don't really have an idea for the date but can you guys give me an idea? Credit will go you :)**


End file.
